1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicular bumpers, and in particular is concerned with a mounting assembly for quickly attaching an energy absorber unit to a vehicular support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy absorber units for mounting vehicular bumpers are well-known. Generally, a pair of identical energy absorber units attached to the end portions of side rails or other vehicular supports mounts the bumper outwardly of the body for movement between extended and collapsed positions. Each energy absorber unit includes a telescoping tube slidably received in a base tube. During a low-speed impact to a bumper, the energy absorber unit collapses, thereby permitting the bumper to move towards the body while absorbing the energy of the impact. After the impact force is removed, the energy absorber unit biases the bumper back to its preimpact position.
Many conventional mounting techniques require various brackets and fasteners to secure an energy absorber to a frame. In addition to the cost of parts, such brackets and fasteners increase the labor time required for assembly. Examples of energy absorber units requiring a bracket and fasteners for mounting can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,781, 4,830,417 and 4,830,418.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide quick and economical means for attaching an energy absorber unit to a frame. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an alignment feature to facilitate proper orientation of an energy absorber unit during installation.